Pamela Lansbury
Pamela Lansbury was Kurt Hummel's cover band formed in the fourth episode of Season Five, A Katy or A Gaga. Later, in Trio, Kurt disbands the band. History Season Five Tina in the Sky with Diamonds Kurt first stated his intention to create the band as his reason for beginning work at the Spotlight Diner. Originally, the band was supposed to be a Madonna cover band, but then Kurt decided to make it to be something more organic than that. A Katy or A Gaga Kurt recruits Santana and her new girlfriend Dani to be members of the band. They then hold auditions for another member and, apart from Kurt, are all amazed by Elliott Gilbert, who auditions with Lady Gaga's Marry the Night. Kurt is unsure whether to allow Elliott to join the band in fear that he is too eccentric and would affect the band's popularity and potential to make a profit. After a talk with Rachel, Kurt decides Elliott is perfect for the band, and when he turns up at the Diner looking for Kurt, he is offered a place. Later they, attempt to come up with a band name. Several names were suggested, including: The Apocolipsticks, The Nipslips, and Areola 51, but all are shot down by Kurt. Rachel suggests Pamela Lansbury as a joke but all members like it. Rachel then joins the band after earlier declining. They celebrate by singing for the first time all together - Roar by Katy Perry. Puppet Master Kurt announces to the band that he has booked them there first gig at Callbacks, the NYADA piano bar. Only Rachel is enthusiastic about it as Elliott, Dani and Santana all express disdain at launching the band at a broadway hangout. Kurt tries to convince them with his vision of them playing Into the Groove to a sold out audience. On the night of the performance only one audience member is there and he thought he was coming to see Angela Lansbury do a reading, upsetting the band. Elliott, Santana and Rachel are later seen discussing the future of the band when Kurt arrives with a box of donuts. He informs them that they are token from the booking agency of the Williamsburg Music Hall, where he has booked them the next gig. The group are excited and Kurt explains that the one audience member who was there for Angela Lansbury has a nephew who works for the Williamsburg Musical Hall and he made a bootleg and passed it along to him. The meeting is interrupted by a delivery of Blaine's puppets. The group perform The Fox. Trio Kurt disbands Pamela Lansbury because of Rachel and Santana's feud and forms One Three Hill with Elliott and Dani. Auditions *''Marry the Night'' by Lady Gaga. Performed by Elliott Gilbert. Rejected at first but later accepted. Former Members Tumblr ngpjmamE741qe476yo1 1280.jpg|'Kurt': Formed in A Katy or A Gaga. Former Band Leader. Formed One Three Hill in Trio.|link=Kurt Hummel Danielle.jpg|'Dani': Joined in A Katy or A Gaga. Joined One Three Hill in Trio.|link=Dani Elliotpicture.jpg|'Elliott': Rejected and later joined in A Katy or A Gaga. Joined One Three Hill in Trio.|link=Elliott Gilbert B5Bw-1DCYAAPiaa.jpg|'Rachel': Joined in A Katy or A Gaga. Kicked out in Trio.|link=Rachel Berry IMG 20141217 003651.jpg|'Santana': Joined in A Katy or A Gaga. Kicked out in Trio.|link=Santana Lopez Band Performances Gallery Tumblr mvxma6rKkj1s57bimo4 250.gif Tumblr mvxma6rKkj1s57bimo5 250.gif Tumblr mvxma6rKkj1s57bimo3 250.gif Tumblr mvxma6rKkj1s57bimo6 250.gif Tumblr mvxma6rKkj1s57bimo2 250.gif Tumblr mvxma6rKkj1s57bimo1 250.gif Tumblr mvxn66q8UW1r295ako6 250.gif Tumblr mvxn66q8UW1r295ako4 250.gif Tumblr mvxn66q8UW1r295ako3 250.gif Tumblr mvxn66q8UW1r295ako2 250.gif Tumblr mvxn66q8UW1r295ako5 250.gif Tumblr mvxn66q8UW1r295ako1 250.gif into the groove.png|Into The Groove sdfghjkl.png|Into The Groove Pamela Lansbury.jpg Ppamela lansbury roar.jpg Filming 9/26-27.jpg Fantastic5.jpg Tumblr mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo6 r3 250.gif Tumblr mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo3 r2 250.gif Tumblr mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo4 r2 250.gif Tumblr mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo1 r2 250.gif Tumblr mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo2 r2 250.gif Tumblr mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo8 r3 250.gif Tumblr mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo7 r3 250.gif tumblr n2175t1KQx1qfgg1ao5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n8xshxXX4v1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n8xshxXX4v1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n8xshxXX4v1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n9uccj8XYW1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n9uccj8XYW1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n9uccj8XYW1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr n9uccj8XYW1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Category:Clubs